Prospective, controlled, longitudinal study tests specific hypotheses about the role of structural and functional imaging abnormalities in late-onset major depression. Subjects undergo psychiatric, neurological, hematological and neuro psychological evaluations. Clinical response to a standardized trial with sertraline will be prospectively determined, MRI and PET imaging is conducted at baseline, after the 8-week medication trial, and two years later.